


Not Alone

by roosje95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bruises, But the ending will be a happy one!!, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation, Seme!Kagami, Shame, Suicide, Trust Issues, Yaoi, homophobic father, paralysation, uke!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It all started with his father. It was his fault everything was his fault’’ those thoughts kept going around and around in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first steps

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the songs  
> Not Alone from Aram MP3  
> Running from Kállay-Saunders  
> and some experiences

“It all started with his father. It was his fault everything was his fault’’ those thoughts kept going around and around in his head.

Xxx

‘’I’m home!! Mom?! Dad?!’’

Aomine kicked his shoes out and walked into the living room. He saw a little note laying on the table with his mother’s handwriting on it.

‘’Daiki I’m grocery shopping

Loves Mom.

‘’Home alone for now’’

He walked to the stairs but stopped as he heard the door slamming shut. Looking around the corner he saw his dad. 

‘’Hey Dad ‘’

His father looked up and only groaned some sort of response. Aomine looked at his father wondering what happened to him. He would usually say something about his messy way of leaving his shoes at the door and would walk away. But today was a little different. It was not different it was the beginning of hell…

Xxx

‘’Hey Aomine!’’ 

Kagami was exited. He was going to play his usually one-on-one with Aomine and he had the feeling he would win today. Running towards Aomine he noticed that the tanned teen was wearing something unusual. A long sleeved T-shirt.

‘’Aomine you know it’s like 25° or something and you are wearing long sleeves. Why in god’s name are you wearing something like that?’’

‘’Ya well I was feeling a little bit chilly this morning’’

Kagami looked at Aomine with wondering eyes but dropped the subject. 

‘’Are you going to play like that?’’

‘’Ya why?’’

‘’ Wouldn’t that be hot as hell’’

‘’No’’

‘’If you say so’’

They stared their first match. It was going smoothly but then Kagami saw something strange. Running after Aomine Kagami saw something red and blue on the tanned skin. Kagami stopped running

‘’Hey Aho, What happened to your back?’’

‘’Hah?!’’

‘’You back. It is bruised like hell’’

‘’Oh that ya I fell’’

‘’You fell?’’

‘’Ya, from the stairs’’

Kagami looked at Aomine and then back to the bruises. No way in hell someone would get those kind of bruises from falling down some stairs.

‘’Oh, you alright?’’

‘’Couldn’t be better. Why?’’

‘’Looks painful’’

‘’Ya it kinda is’’

‘’Should we stop for today?’’

‘’NO!’’

Kagami was shocked by the quick response.

‘’No not yet I don’t want to go home. Nobody is there so I have nothing to do’’

Aomine was lying. The not wanting to go home part was true but the reason was something else, something more darker.

‘’Awwh Aomine-chan wants company from lill o’ me’’

‘’Shut up Baka!’’

‘’Love you to sweetheart’’

‘’Ya..ya come on let’s play some more!’’

Xxx

‘’I’m home…’’

‘’DAIK!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!’’

Aomine sighed. He walked towards the living room. His father sat on the couch watching him while he entered the room. He could smell it. The filthy smell of alcohol hanging in the air. His dad lost his job for some reason. Both he and his mother didn’t know the reason but it drove his father into drinking and violence. 

‘’GODDAMMIT IT IS NOT FAIR WHY DID THEY FIRE ME?!’’

Loud slapping sound filled the room. Again and again his father hit him. He let him beat him. The reason? He just loved his father simple as that. When his father would hit him his mother would be spared for that day.

‘’WHY?!’’ 

He punched Aomine in his stomach than grabbed his arm and slapped him in his face. Hard. Again and again and again. He hit Aomine in the face, but this time it was his nose that would receive the painful hit.

Aomine heard the sound of keys unlocking the door.

‘’Goddammit mom not now go back please go back’’ 

Those were the thoughts Aomine had but of course she wouldn’t listen. She couldn’t even hear him. Then he saw her. Her shocked expression. For a view seconds nothing happened but then his dad started to walk towards his mother.

“NO!!’’ 

Aomine stood before his mother. Protecting her from him.

“You are not going to touch her. I don’t care what you do to me but leave her alone’’

SLAP!!!

Xxx

“Aomine…”

“What’’

“What happened to you’’

“Nothing, Why?’’

“You’re limping’’

“Oh ya that well I..I..uhhm fell’’

“What again?’’

“Ya I’m such a clutch hehe..’’

“Aomine…’’

“There nothing wrong really! Can you just drop it!!’’

“If you say so’’

Xxx

Alcohol is a powerful thing. It changes people

“DAIKI YOU SHIT WHERE ARE YOU?!’’

“DAD LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY! YOU’RE DRONK GO AWAYY!!’’

“DAIKI OPEN THE DOOR.NOW!!’’

“NO!!!’’

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, DAIKI!!!’’

Aomine knows he needs to open his door otherwise HE will go to his mother and beat her. He walks toward his door.

“Dad please…calm down.. you…you’ve changed. Please listen to me!’’

He unlocked his door. HE stormed into the room. Not even listening to his one and only child he starts to beat Aomine.

Downstairs his mother is crying. She tried to get help. Tried to talk to people but her husband had threated to kill them all if she ever told someone about this.

30 minutes go by. 

Hearing her son yell out in pain while her husband keeps hitting him. Than…silence… she looks up and sees her husband walked toward the door. Slamming it shut. Making sure that HE was gone she ran upstairs to look for her child. When she found him, he was lying on the ground. New bruises started to show, blood flowed from his nose alongside his cheeks. 

“Daiki… no Daiki..’’

“It’s oke mom. He didn’t touch you?’’

“Please Daiki stop this..’’

“No…’’

“But Daiki…”

Giving her a small smile Aomine hugged his now crying mother. He knew this couldn’t go on. Not like this, it needed to stop but but how…

Xxx

“Kagami I can’t make it for our one-on-one. My mum needs me for grocery shopping’’

“Ah oke well no helping it then.. Next time?’’

“Ya sure’’

“Oke Bye’’

“Kagami..I…I love you’’

Kagami giggled.

“Love you to Aho’’

Xxx

The bruises were getting harder to hid. People started to notice them. Aomine tried his hardest to hide them. He would never show them. He was THE Aomine Daiki. The proud, strong in mind and body. He would rather die than show people those ugly bruises. He stopped the basketball team, didn’t go to any of the gym classes. He just avoided all places where he needed to change clothes. He would only wear long sleeves shirt or vests, never wore shot pants only long ones. He was so ashamed.  
Even sex with Kagami stopped. Not only the sex, the meetings for one-on-ones to. Aomine would stay at home. Not talking to anyone. Not until his drunk father would come home and beat the shit out of him. He needed to run. Silent cries every night.   
The pain will never leave him. His dad is home so it’s just a matter of time before it all starts again. 

He can hear them. 

…Footsteps…


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He now knew the reasons for the bruises, the cuts, the attitude change, the long clothing.

“Kagami-kun have you heard anything from Aomine-kun this week?’’

Kuroko looked at his red haired friend who was looked outside of the window. The whole morning the red head stared outside of the window just sighing and looking at nothing.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you heard anything from Aomine these days”

“Ah well ya. We text each other but now that you mention it I haven’t heard anything from him these past 3 days..”

“Weird…”

Xxx

Walking around school was currently one of the hardest things these days. It was now spring and the school uniform changed from winter to summer. Everyone was wearing short leaves and thinner pants. Except for one student. 

Aomine walked around the school feeling eyes following his every move. People started to wonder why he was still wearing the winter uniform. And more so why the ace of both Teiko and TOO stopped basketball. He was the most skilful. The unstoppable scorer. So why?

“Aomine-kuuun”

“What do you want Satsuki”

“Why did you stop playing basketball?”

“Because I’m bored to death with it”

“You’re lying” 

“Am not”

Momoi bit her lip before she asked her next question.

“And Kagamin?”

“What about Kagami?”

“Did you stop playing with him too?”

“Ah.. Well…” 

Aomine scratched his head. Not knowing that when moving that way some of the bruises would show.

Momoi gasped. She knew that his father lost his job and that there was some uneasiness in the Aomine household but not this much.

“Aomine what happened?”

“HAH?”

“You-your chest, i-it’s bruised”

“Fuck” Aomine whispered

“Satsuki nothing happened I fell from the stairs this morning quite hard. So don’t fuss about it! It’s nothing”

Denial…

Xxx

From: Kagami Taiga   
To: Aomine Daiki  
“Aomine let’s play some basketball already it has been far too long”

From: Aomine Daiki   
To: Kagami Taiga  
“I’m sorry Kagami I’m not feeling well today”

From: Kagami Taiga   
To: Aomine Daiki  
“Again? Why won’t you vised a doctor of something?” 

From: Aomine Daiki   
To: Kagami Taiga  
“God you’re annoying. You, Satsuki and now Tetsu to you all ask what’s wrong, are you alright. Goddammit I’m fucking fine so stop asking already!” 

Kagami looked at his phone. Aomine did not just sent him that. Looking again at his phone the text was still there. What was wrong with Aomine? He was changing into some hermit only staying at home never going out to have some fun with him or with Kuroko or even Kise. No he knew what was wrong. He found out what changed his boyfriend 5 days ago.

 

-5 days earlier-  
“Ne Kagami can we stay at home today?”

Kagami laid on Aomine’s lap and was forced to look up and answer the question.

“I don’t really mind but why though?”

“Just feeling like it”

“Mhmmm.. well oke then” 

“Thanks hun”

Aomine bend down to kiss the red head forehead. Kagami saw that there were more bruises but didn’t say one thing about them. He heard some things from Momoi but didn’t want to believe them. So he came up with a plan. 

Aomine yawned. It was time to go home HE will be home in an hour or so and he didn’t want his mother to be alone with HIM. 

“Ne Kagami I’m going home now oke?”

“Nhnn” 

“Come on get off of me” 

Aomine laughed he really didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with his red head in this peaceful environment, but couldn’t. His mom would pop up in his head.  
Finally Kagami stood up, walking toward the door he and Aomine bit each other farewell. Kagami closed the door. 10 minutes later Kagami was outside tailing the blue haired teen.

Xxx

Aomine arrived sooner then he thought. His house was nothing like it just to be. It looked a little darker now. With a sad expression he entered his house only to be shocked when he saw the pair of shoes from his father. 

“NO NO NO NOOO. What the hell is he doing here now?! Shit Mom!” 

Aomine ren toward the living room, there in his usual sitting place was his father with his mother at his feet and her hair in his hands. When he looked up and saw Aomine he let go of her hair and stormed towards Aomine. Grabbing him neck he shouted

“Did you tell?!”

Aomine had so difficulty with breathing now.

“Wha-what do yo-you mea-n?”

“You know damn well what I mean!”

Letting go of his neck, he now punched Aomine in the face. His mother was unconscious laying on the floor. 

Aomine started to tear-up now. He was breaking and he knew it. He felt so alone right now

“Dad why why why.. leave us alone what did we do to deserve this?” Aomine said with now tears rolling down his cheeks. 

His Father just looked at him with a blank stare. And without a single warning he hit Aomine. Not knowing that a pair of red eyes were watching his every move.

Xxx 

Kagami arrived just a couple of seconds later the Aomine at his house. He saw that Aomine didn’t lock the gate so he opened it quietly hoping that no alarm would go off. He saw that the curtains of the living room weren’t shut completely so he could peek. But what he saw changed his whole view on Aomine’s life.

Aomine’s mother was laying on the ground. Not moving. His father was holding Aomine by his neck and when letting go hit him in his face and body. Seeing blood slip out of Aomine nose.

He now knew the reasons for the bruises, the cuts, the attitude change, the long clothing.

Aomine was getting abused by his own father and now that Kagami knew he wouldn’t let this go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami Knows


	3. No

“No…”

Kagami watched as Aomine’s father hit Aomine again and again. Then he snapped looking around the garden he found out that one of the tiles was letting loose. Grabbing it without thinking and throwing it towards the widow. The glass broke and Kagami had to find another think to throw because the hole was too small for him to crawl into. Finally inside 2 pair of eyes were looking at him.

“Wha..?”

But before HE could finish speaking Kagami’s fist connected with him face. Hitting him so hard his grip on Aomine loosed and Aomine was now on his knees. He had trouble with breathing. Kagami was now on top of the man and hit him with all his might.

“HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THIS?! HOW”

“Who a-are y-you?” 

Aomine’s father was lying on his back and faced a now furious red head. Still too stunned too do anything to shield his face.

“K-ka-kagami..”

Aomine had trouble speaking his throat hit like hell. Watching his furious red haired boyfriend beat up his father was something he thought he would never see in his life then he realized something. Kagami knew! Panicking now Aomine tried to get up only to fall again. How long did he knew. Did other know. No…

“Kagami..”

Finally looking up the red head looked at Aomine who was now lying on the grond. Getting of the bloody mase that once was Aomine’s father he stormed towards Aomine.

“Daiki are you alright?” 

“How?” 

“What do you mean”

Kagami saw there were dark fingerprints stat\rting to show around Aomine’s already dark skinned neck.

“God Daiki…” 

“How long did you know this” 

“Since now. I had my suspicions. But I didn’t know it was this bad”

Coughing was heard behind them. The both of them looked towards the place where Aomine father had to lay but he wasn’t there.

“He-help! Somebody please help someone broke into my house and is now beating up my family! HELP!!”

“No way… No. fucking. way” 

Aomine looked towards his father who was now outside screaming for help and then toward Kagami who looked towards Aomine’s father. Kagami was in trouble now.  
People started to come outside. Trying to look for the sores of the screaming. Their neighbours were the first ones to arrive. The two teens could hear them talking

“Aomine-san what happened?!”

“So-someone broke into our house and beat me and is now strangling my son. He also knocked out my wife. Please help me. Help us!”

“Someone call 119 !”

“N-no.. Kagami get out of here. You need to get out of here NOW!

Looking lost Kagami didn’t even move. He couldn’t move. Panic had taken over his body in a way so that he couldn’t move.

some people started to come into the house.

“Oh my god” one woman said.

“Let go of him you monster!” another man said

“N-no this is a misunderstanding. I didn-

“Get away from my son you monster”

Now Aomine’s father was inside to.

“You…” 

Kagami’s rage started to boil up again. He placed Aomine gently on the ground and stormed toward Aomine’s father. But he couldn’t get far. People stopped him. 

“Goddammit let go of me!”

“NO! you already did enough sit tide until the police gets here!”

Kagami didn’t even listen. His eyes were only on the man who beat his boyfriend. The rage inside his body was too big for two people to hold him back for he was a 190 cm long, 81 kg weighting rage machine now. He freed himself and stormed towards Aomine’s father. Again his fist connected with his face. Screaming was heard from some woman but Kagami didn’t stop.

“LET THE MAN GO!”

Looking up Kagami saw that the police arrived.

“LET GO OF THE MAN RIGHT NOW!!”

Kagami didn’t respond, he was to stunned but the police thought that he wasn’t listening so they had to force him to listen. Before Kagami knew what happened he was tackled by 4 police men.

“Aomine-san are you alright?”  
A women was talking to Aomine’s mother who was lying on the ground, still not moving. But no matter what the woman said she wouldn’t react. Aomine couldn’t react. His mother wouldn’t react towards anything the woman said, Kagami was held down by the police and his father was hiding behind a group of people a small sly smile on his face. 

“No.. he didn’t-”

“Aomine-kun it’s alright the thief is in police hand now so nothing can go wrong now. You are safe now”

Aomine’s mind screamed things all the things that really happened but his body wouldn’t react. Kagami was dragged outside of the house, yelling things but the sounds wouldn’t reach him. Then Kagami was gone, his mother was now lying on a bed in the ambulance and his father was getting a treatment from some man from the ambulance. Aomine was sitting on the couch watching all this. 

“Where is Kagami?”

“Who darling?” 

His female neighbour was sitting beside him. She was keeping an eye on him while his mother was at the hospital and his father was resting in his bedroom.

“Kagami, where is he?”

“I don’t know who Kagami is darling”

“The red haired boy who was here just now” 

“The police took him with them and are questioning him now”

“Why? Hi did nothing wrong”

“He broke into your house Aomine-kun and he beat you father and mothe, tried to strangle you to”

“No he didn’t”

“What do you mean dear?”

Aomine looked her in the eyes. 

“Kagami didn’t do this. Well not all of it. He did not hit mom, he did not strangle me. Yes he did hit my dad and broke into our house but he had his reasons”

His neighbour was now confused. What did the boy mean by this.

“Kagami… I need to go to Kagami…”

 

Xxx

“Why did you do this boy? Was it money or was it because you could do this for your own amusement?”

“None of them sir”

“Them what was it”

“I wanted to help my boy- my friend. His dad was beating him”

“Explain” 

“Well, we play basketball together and he started to wear long sleeved things and that was kind of weird you know. Playing a sport with long sleeves. While we were playing I saw some bruises on his back and asked him about them. He denied, said he fell from the stairs but come on fall down the stairs and getting one or two bruises oke but not your whole back! So today we relaxed at my home and then he said he needed to go home and when he was gone I followed him. I saw that his father was beating him and that his mother was lying on the ground not moving so something snapped inside my head. Yes I broke the window, Yes I broke the man his face but I did not strangle Dai- Aomine-kun and I didn’t even touch his mother” 

“So you are saying his father did that?”

“Yes” 

Xxx

“Aomine-kun you have some bruises around your neck and your arm is broken, two of your ribs bruised but nothing serious. You can go home as soon we treat your arm”

“Thank you doctor” 

His female neighbour was sitting in the waiting room. She was the one who said he needed to see a doctor after noticing Aomine couldn’t lift his right arm. Aomine walked out of the room towards his neighbour.

“It’s broken”

“See, I said so”

“Hmm” 

“Come, we’re going home”

“…ya…”

Xxx

“Alright Kagami-kun we are letting on a unconditional trail for 6 months for now. So that means not more hitting people otherwise we need to lock you up you understand? And we will keep an eye on the Aomine family and see if it’s true. After you statement about domestic violence. We can let this slide so easily ”

“I understand sir and thank you sir. I appreciate it” 

Xxx

“Will you be alright Aomine-kun?”

“Ya I’ll be fine”

“If you need anything, give us a call. Oke?” 

“Oke, I will”

After leaving Aomine alone Aomine sat down on the couch. This was so fucked up in so many ways. Kagami was arrested, his mom was now in the hospital doing better now but she still needed to stay for the night, he himself his body was broken now and now his mind was breaking down. Looking up he noticed that hot tears were falling down his cheeks. It was the only sound to be heard inside the house. Aomine’s silent cries. The only word in his mind now was run. Running away. He stood up, opened the door and ran. He keeps on running and running. He was running from this crazy life. Keep on running was the only things his mind voice was saying. Finally, Aomine stopped without him noticing he was running towards the only save place on earth. Inside the lights were still burning so that mend he was home. 

“DING-DONG” 

“Ya ya. I’m coming”

Kagami opend the door rather irritated. He just came home from the police office and didn’t need some people now. But then he saw who it was.

“Daiki…”

“Kagami… I…I”

Kagami looked at his boyfriend. This boy here right now was not the infamous Aomine Daiki. This boy was a broken teen. Broken down by his own dad. Not only in body but also in mind. Kagami stretched out his arms. He needed the bluenette in his arms right now. Aomine did the same but only with one arm.

“Daiki, I’m so sorry for not noticing earlier I’m so sorry”

“It’s not your fault, I need to say sorry to you for getting you arrested”

Kagami pulled back and watched Aomine. 

“Ca-can I kiss you?”

Aomine looked up.

“Pfft Baka of course you can”

Both kissed each other but none of the two noticed the deep blue pair of eyes. Those eyes were first filled with shock then shock made place for hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my BF for helping me with this Ch. :D


	4. Everything will be alright right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the waiting  
> Here is a new ch.  
> As reward for the waiting this chapther is longer then normal and the tag yaoi will be used but not really extream
> 
> And as you may have notice there will be more then 4 ch.  
> I was getting more and more ideas so now idk how long it will be ʘᴥʘ"

“Calm now?”

“Ya thanks”

Both Aomine and Kagami were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Aomine stopped crying after 10 minutes and the two of them were now watching some stupid show. Aomine’s head was resting on Kagami’s shoulder. He was tired. His eyes, red from the crying. Aomine was lost in thoughts and now and then letting a sigh escape his mouth. At the same time Kagami was playing with Aomine’s hair. Gently stoking it. 

“Daiki?”

“Mhm?”

“How many people have you told?”

Aomine looked up. 

“Zero”

“Not even Momoi?”

“No. I could never say something like that to her. She would make a huge fuss and all”

“Well everyone would make a fuss. I did too remember?”

“…” 

Kagami was still stroking Aomine’s hair. Aomine leant into the touch. Loving the warmed and gentleness of the touch. The two of them didn’t say anything for some time. Just enjoying each other in a comfortable silence. Not knowing a pair of eyes was watching them from the window. Aomine’s father was beyond furious. How dared his son to do this?! He couldn’t hear what they were saying but that didn’t matter his son needed to get away from that red-head homo. His son needed to snap out of this. He was being controlled by the red-head. 

“I need to bring him to his sense. Maybe I need to beat it into him so he would never forget that never in the Aomine family someone was allowed to be gay!”

With these thoughts Aomine’s dad left Kagami’s apartment building. He needed to come up with a plan to |save| his son and for that he needed a bottle or 2 to come up with a plan.

“Ne Kagami can we…?”

Kagami looked down and saw that his lover was restless. He wanted to ask something but couldn’t say it. It was something embarrassing, he knew that cause of Aomine’s red cheeks.

“What is it love?”

“Well… no never mind it’s nothing”

“Daiki just say it”

“Well oke but..”

“Daiki!”

“Oke! Oke. Ca-can you lo-look at me?”

“I am looking at you right now Daiki”

“N-no like that. Not at my face”

“Looking at your body?”

“Ya. I don’t need to hide from you now that you know so…”

“Would it help you?”

“Yes”

“Then show me”

Aomine got up from the couch. 

“But please don’t say anything. I’m ashamed of them so-so don’t say anything for the time being oke?”

“Oke”

Kagami was now looking at Aomine’s back. Aomine slowly took off his shirt |minding his broken arm| and when it was off all Kagami could do was stare. The once beautiful tanned, fair skin was now covered in ugly bruises. Blue, purple, yellow/greenish black ugly marks on his back. Not only bruises also a couple of scars. Kagami moved his hand to touch the longest scar. Aomine flinched from the touch.

“That was from 3 months ago. Dad’s bottle broke and he thought it was an idea to hit me with it. He never hit me though only scratched me”

Kagami’s hand went from scar to scar from bruise to bruise. Each and every one Aomine would explain how and when he got them.

“Daiki how long have you..?”

Aomine was still facing away from Kagami. He couldn’t look the red head in the eyes. 

“Been abused like this? Well the first time he hit me I was 5 years old I stole a cook-“

“Daiki serious how fucking long!” 

“What date is it now?”

“The 15th of July”

“8 months”

Kagami looked up with such speed it was a miracle he didn’t get a whiplash in his neck. 

“8 months… 8 fucking months and you shouldered this all alone for 8 months?!”

“Something like that ya”

“Daiki…”

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist careful as to not press too hard on his bruises. 

“Daiki you’re not alone”

“Ya I know but there was always that thought inside of my head telling me to just deal with it. He is still my dad and all. I isolated myself from this world. Made up my own. Made up a whole new world just for me. I needed to be strong for my mom and myself. Telling myself over and over again, don’t cry, don’t cry Aomine though all the time I was scared and hurt. Every morning I woke up hoping it was a dream. But when I looked in the mirror all I could do was scream. It was not a dream. It was fucking real” 

Kagami stood up and grabbed Aomine’s arms to turn him around. He was met with eyes full of tears. Still holding his arms Kagami’s eyes slowly began their journey down. Aomine’s front to was bruised and scared. The same colour bruises were there. Kagami’s head was facing the ground now. How could Aomine keep this from him for so long? No he knew why but still. Kagami could feel the tears in his eyes beginning to over flowed. Aomine faced the ceiling with closed eyes tears running down his cheeks. It was done now. No more hiding things. It was oke to let others know.

“Ne Daiki?’’

“…’’

“Not Alone”

“What?”

Aomine was now looking at Kagami.

“You’re not alone” 

“Kagami you already-”

Kagami looked in Aomine’s eye while letting his forehead touch Aomine’s

“You never will be. Ever”

“Kagami can you touch me?”

“But Daiki you..”

“No please Kagami hold me”

“Is it really oke?”

“Yes” 

“O-oke then come with me”

Leading the way towards his bedroom Kagami held Aomine’s hand tight. No way in hell he would let go. Kagami gently pushed Aomine one the bed. Aomine was already shirtless so Kagami gently stoke Aomine’s upper body. Pinching his nipples and lightly sucking on Aomine’s skin. Aomine’s hand was busy trying to get Kagami out of his shirt. Which was rather difficult because he only had on hand to do so. Kagami chuckled and helped Aomine by pulling his own shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Aomine’s hand now wandered over thick abs and broad back. Finely some human warmed. Finely some love. And love he got indeed.

“Daiki can I kiss you?”

“Kagami don’t asked every time. Of course you can”

Kagami chuckled and kissed Aomine. First gently but after some time the kiss was not enough. Kagami wanted more. Aomine began to tremble with excitement. 

“Un”

“Dai-daiki open your mouth a little”

Aomine opened his mouth and Kagami deepened their kiss. Normally they would fight for dominance but not tonight. Aomine wrapped his good arm around Kagami’s neck. Little sounds escaping his mouth. 

“Are you oke?”

Kagami looked concerned. Did he hurt his lover in some way

“Kagami I’m oke but more. Please I need more. I need to feel you”

“Oke. Your wish is my commend”

Kagami stared to undo his pants. Slowly pulling it off of Aomine and more bruises appeared. Kagami looked and touched the abused skin on Aomine’s left leg. Aomine only looked. Letting the red-head do whatever he wanted to do. But after sometime impatient got the upper hand in Aomine’s mind. He reached for Kagami’s pants.

“If my wish is commend then get rid of the pants”

“Hai Haiii”

Kagami undid his belt and kicked his pant off. Aomine licked his lips. It has been too long. Again Kagami played with Aomine’s nipples watching Aomine’s face for reaction. After he was satisfied with Aomine’s reaction he started to suck on one and played with the only with one of his hands. His other hand began to wander south. Into Aomine’s underwear and finding his manhood.

“Uhhhuu.. tsk…”

Kagami looked up when he noticed Aomine didn’t breath out normally

“Daiki don’t hold your breath”

“Haaaah ahaa”

“Yes just like that. Good boy”

Getting back to his nipple suckling Kagami also began to stroke Aomine in a slow pace.

“Haaah Kagami moreee”

By now Aomine was a panting mess underneath Kagami. Kagami sat up straight in between Aomine’s legs. 

“Please tell me when it hurts to much. Then I’ll stop”

“Th-then I”ll never say anything”

Sighting Kagami began to re-stroke Aomine’s dick. With his other now free hand he was going to prepare Aomine’s entrance. Feeling the finger going in and out Aomine shivered. 

“Y-ya li-like that”

Aomine could barely talk. He was feeling so much pleasure at once. He hugged Kagami tightly. But just when he did that a second finger entered him 

“Aaaah Kagami. I can’t …wait” 

“No not yet. You’re not ready yet”

“B-but I’ll cum…”

“Wait”

Letting go of Aomine’s dick Kagami grabbed Aomine’s chin and kissed him only to add a third finger. 

“AAH wha Kagami?!”

Silencing Aomine with a kiss he prepared Aomine more. his hand left Aomine’s chin and began to pinch Aomine’s nipple again.

“Ngh Y-you have a Nipple fetish today?”

Kagami chuckled.

“Ya maybe. But you like it”

“Can’t deny that”

They chuckled together. God they missed this not really the sex but the being together part. 

“Ne Daiki think you’re ready?”

“I was born ready”

Kagami sighed then smiled. After all this Aomine had the same cocky remarks. Aomine was still Aomine.

“Oke. I’m putting it in”

“ ’Kay”

Xxx

When Kagami woke up Aomine there next to him. Confused Kagami called his name but there was no answer. Getting up and picking some random underwear to wear he walked out of his bedroom. 

“Where did that ahomine go?”

When he walked into his kitchen to make his breakfast he saw that there was something on his table. A note. 

“If you read this then,

Good morning sunshine,

when I woke up today my ass burred and that is your fault but that aside I want to to change and to talk to Satsuki so I’ll be back in a couple of hours”

P.S  
I want teriyaki burgers for dinner!!!

Loves Daiki

 

Kagami chuckled. he made his breakfast and then went toward his bedroom to change. He needed to do some grocery shopping for tonight’s dinner.

Xxx 

Aomine walked towards his house hoping his dad was still out cold. When he arrived his search for his keys began. He was in a good mood. Not only Aomine but Kagami too. Nothing could ruin his mood today he thought. He found his keys and unlocked the door. Stepping in the hall only to take off his shoes. He then wanted to walk towards his room but stopped dead in his trek. 

“Daiki we need to talk”

Smell. He could smell it. The empty bottle in his father’s hands proofed his thoughts.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the homophobia but i needed it for the thoughts of Aomine's father  
> Once again i'm sorry.


	5. The little droplets of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please. it will get better i promise!!

“He’s taking too long”

Kagami was sitting in his living room, checking his phone every 10 seconds. Two hours have passed since Aomine left to get his stuff and talk to Satsuki. Two whole long hours. Getting his stuff would take like 15/20 minutes and talking to his childhood friend didn’t take a hour and a half or so he thought. Again Kagami checked his phone but this time to look at his contact list. Scrolling down to the S. None. Then going up again to the M. None.

“Goddammit”

Scrolling down a little more to the K he found someone who might have the information he needed now. Pressing the call button he waited

“Kuroko Tetsuya speaking”

“Ah Kuroko, I want to ask you something. Can I?”

“But of course Kagami-kun”

“I kinda need Momoi’s phone number”

“…”

“What?”

“Why do you need her number for?” 

“I need to ask her something”

“Like?”

“Can you give it to me or not?”

“I can but Kagami-kun, I want an explanation next time…”

“We will tell you I promise…”

“I will text it to you”

“Thank you Kuroko. I own you one”

Kuroko knew it was an emergency. The way Kagami asked him, the way he talked. It was something series.

Seconds later Kagami received the contact text. Saving it first.. looking at the number he suddenly felt nervous. Taking a deep breath in he pushed the call button. Waiting for someone to answer he counted to beeps. One, Two, Tree, Four, Five

“Satsuki speaking” came the cheery voice of the pink haired woman

“Ah uhm, this is Kagami Taiga speaking”

God that was awkward.

“Ah Kagamin how did you get my number? Did I give it to you? Or did Dai-chan giv-”

“Kuroko gave it to me”

“Tetsu-kun did?”

“Yes but first I need to ask you something important”

“Kagamin you are acting strange you know that the way you speak is-” 

“Momoi is Daiki there with you?”

“Huh Dai-chan?”

“Yes”

“No why?”

“Did he just leave?”

“No, he never came in the first place”

“…”

“Kagamin what’s wrong?”

Momoi sounded a little scared. Did something happen to her childhood friend. She sometimes heard the loud voices next door but thought Aomine was behaving bad again. 

“FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUUUCK NO NO NO”

“Kagami-kun what happened?!”

The two English words easy to understand. And put together meant something was terribly wrong. 

“God I’m so fucking stupid. He’s so fucking stupid for going alone in the first place”

That was too much English for Momoi.

“Kagami-kun what’s wrong. Please tell me is there something wrong with dai-chan. Is he hurt?! 

“Oke Momoi listen to me carefully and for now do not ask questions oke? Can you do that now?”

“Ye-yes”

“Oke, Daiki never came to your house right?”

“Right, Why would he by the way?”

“He wanted to talk to you about something but that has to wait for now”

“Kagami wha-”

“Go to his house right now!”

Momoi was really scared now. Something happened to Dai-chan. In his house. Right next to her. She stood up and walked towards the door phone still near her right ear.

“Satsuki dear can you do something for me?”

“Mo-mom?”

“Can yo-”

“Can you ask dad I need to do something really important”

“Satsuki is that the way to-”

“MOM PLEASE!”

Kagami could hear it. The desperate tone in her voice. Her mother saying something but he couldn’t make out what it was. The next sound was the slamming of the door. 

“Sorry Kagami-kun I’m on my way towards Dai-chan house now”

“Oke good”

Momoi walked towards the door of the fence that surrounded her house. Pushing it open she could hear her mother calling her but she ignored her. Dai-chans wellbeing number one right now. Walking around the fence toward Aomine’s house she noticed the somewhat dark air surrounding it. Something happened. Something bad. She was now standing in front of the house

“Kagami..”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared”

“I know Momoi but you need to do this for Daiki”

“O-oke”

Pushing the fence doors open she walked towards the door. Every step she took towards the door something inside her turned. Getting closer to the door she noticed it wasn’t shut completely. Slowly she pushed the door open but didn’t enter the house. Poking her head inside.

“He-hello? Dai-chan? Aomine-san?” She whispered to scared to talk out loud. No answer. 

“Kagami-kun there’s no one here”

“Keep searching he needs to be there. I’m sure of it”

“When will you be here?”

“Soon”

She stepped inside not bothering to take of her shoes. For some reason Momoi was looking at the floor to scared to look at something else. The air inside the house was much darker then outside and it smelled funny.

“Momoi what’s wrong?”

“Nothing but there is a strange smell. Something like alcohol and something else but I can’t place it”

“Mhm”

She neared the living room. Stilling looking at the floor she noticed something strange. Little red droplets. Frowning at them she couldn’t make out why the little red dots were there. Then her gaze slowly turned up. Her eyes widened as the little droplets turned into bigger ones, the bigger ones turned into a trail toward the living room. 

“KAGAMI THERE IS BLOOD!!”

“FUCK”

Momoi quickened her pass. The unknown smell was the smell of blood making the filthy mixed smell. she needed to know who’s blood it was but something inside her told her she already knew the answer. She walked around the corner that connected the hallway with the living room. There, laying on the floor in a puddle of red she saw her friend. She slowly lowered her hand. Not believing it. 

“Dai-dai-chan?” no answer 

“DAIKI NOO NO NO NOO”

She dropped her phone and ran towards Aomine. Kagami could hear her shouting Daiki’s name.

“Momoi? MOMOI?!” 

He could faintly hear her crying out Daiki’s name again and again .

“FUCK NO GODDAMMIT NO!”

He was almost there. Almost near Aomine’s house. He could feel the dark air Momoi talked about. Rushing towards the door and running towards the living room he saw them. Aomine laying on the ground, Momoi slowly rocking his head in her lap. Crying really hard her warm tears falling on Aomine’s pale face. Kagami’s legs gave out on him. Forcing him on his knees. He was too late.

Xxx

“Daiki we need to talk” 

“Fuck…”

His good mood gone.

“Ta-talk about what dad?”

“You are being possessed”

Of all the things he expected to hear from his father this was not it.

“I’m being what?”

“Possessed”

“By what?”

“That red haired boy. He took you”

Red haired boy? Kagami? 

“He-he raped you but but it will be alright I will save you”

Aomine’s eyes widened. How in hell name did his dad know they had sex. 

“I-I will help you”

A hand was slowly pulled from behind his back. In his hand a sharp, shiny kitchen knife. His father slowly made his way towards Aomine. Aomine to shocked to move. When Aomine was in arms reach he pulled the knife back and bought it toward Aomine. Just in time Aomine dogged it for a fatal blow but the knife cut his check. Small droplets fell into the floor and Aomine ran toward the living room trying to find a way to escape.

“Daiki why are you running away?”

“Because you’re actually trying to kill me this time. How much did you drink anyway”

“Daiki please he hurt you. I saw your tears that night. He raped you. I want to help you. To get rid of the pain”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“The night you walked away and spent with the red demon I followed you and I saw you”

Aomine was to stunned to move for a moment. Was father taking drugs or something. It was a wrong move to stand still for a moment. His father took his change and ran forward pushing the knife in Aomine’s stomach. Aomine looked down. What the fuck just happened to his stomach.

“Wha-”

“Sleep now Daiki. Go to a place without pain”

“Goddammit”

Aomine was panting. Little lines of blood slipping down in the corner of his lips. His father let go of the knife and Aomine crushed towards the ground. The last thing Aomine could see was his father walking away. Saying things he couldn’t make out. The last thing in his mind was red. Red hair and a smile so bright it could be that of an angle. 

Then black.


	6. Time needs to be on my side

“Dai-chan wake up please. Don’t go. Please don’t leave us here. Kagami we need to do something. KAGAMI?!”

Aomine could faintly hear Momoi’s voice asking him things and calling Kagami.

“Oh so I took too long and he came to look for me. Haha typical Kagami and god Satsuki shut up you’re loud” but none of the words left his mouth. Still lying in Momoi’s arms Aomine still didn’t move. Kagami was still on his knees. He couldn’t believe it. Aomine was..was…NO.. No he wouldn’t die. He just couldn’t.

“Kagami please do something. Call an ambulance or something Dai-chan is dying!”

Kagami was in shock. Couldn’t hear Momoi screaming to him to get help. He was to lost in his thoughts. How could he let Aomine leave on his own. Why couldn’t he noticed sooner. Aomine took too long but Kagami just let it slide by. Why didn’t he call sooner than maybe…

“KAGAMI!!!!!”

Shocked Kagami looked up only to look in to Momoi’s teary hard eyes and then looked down towards her arms.

“Kagami call the ambulance”

Her tone was calm and that woke Kagami up from this train of thoughts completely. Picking up his phone he dialled the alarm number and waited. 

“Peep….peep…peep….pee You reacted the alarm line what is your emergency?”

“He stabbed him”

“Could you please tell me whom stabbed whom?”

“His dad..”

The woman on the other side of the line could hear she was talking to a kid around the age of 16-17 and could also hear he wasn’t joke calling. She knew how to handle this. But still teens were difficult to handle

“Can you tell me what happened in more detail?”

“I…I don’t know f-for sure b-but my boy- my friend took too long to get some things from his home an-and then I called his other friend whom is also his neighbour to check and she found him stabbed in his stomach and now… and now…”

“Is he still breathing?”

“I don’t know”

“Please check it”

Kagami crawled toward Momoi and Aomine. When he was close enough he could see Aomine’s chest going up and down but it was really weak. Too weak to hold out for more time. 

“He’s breathing. Bu-but it is faint”

“Oke good job boy now I need the address and the time it took for you to find him”

After telling the woman everything she said she would alarm an ambulance with urgency. A couple of minutes go by with only the tree of them. Momoi still holding Aomine and Kagami on his hands and knees. His hands were touching Aomine’s blood but Kagami was to focused on Aomine’s chest. If for one moment the movements would stop Kagami would snap. Time needs to be on my no on his side. He could hear the faint noise of the approaching ambulance. He stood up to greet the ambulance and to lead them towards Aomine. After they put Aomine on the stretcher and hooked him up on life support they took off toward the hospital leaving Momoi and Kagami behind with the name of the hospital. 

Xxx

Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep

The beeping sound was terrifying but it meant Aomine was alive. Momoi’s parents drove them towards the hospital when Momoi explained everything now both were sitting on Aomine’s bedside waiting for him to wake up. When they first got here they were told to wait because Aomine was now in the surgery room. It took the doctors 5 hours to remove the knife and to make sure no organs were damaged. After they made sure Aomine was stable they moved him towards a room where he could rest and recover. 

“We did everything we could, the rest is up to him. The first 2 days are the hardest if he is still alive after that then he will live”

“Thank you so much doctor” 

Momoi thanked the doctor and nurses but Kagami could only stare at Aomine, at his paled face that was covered with a mask to help him breath. His eyes followed the little threads that were hooked up on an IV and other medicine and look down to see that the threads disappeared into Aomine’s right and left arms. 

Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep

“He will make it. I’m sure of it we are talking about the Aomine Daiki after all”

Momoi said but Kagami didn’t respond again he was too deep in thought. Aomine didn’t woke up that day or the next. Nothing changed Kagami was still sitting next to him Momoi went home to fresh up and to bring some clean clothes for Kagami knowing he wouldn’t leave Aomine’s side no matter what. Aomine’s live wasn’t in danger anymore but Aomine still didn’t show any signs of waking up but the beeping sound was still there that was enough for now. Momoi returned with clean clothes for Kagami. Kagami didn’t want to go but Momoi shoved him away telling him he started to smell. With that being said Kagami left with a blush. He didn’t want to smell of sweat and other things when Aomine woke up only to get a stupid asshole remark. He hurried toward the toilettes and changed. Walking back towards the room his thoughts were going over Aomine’s situation. His insane father and his mother. Wait his mother what happened to her again? He knew she was bought towards a hospital but with one. He only saw her a couple of times when he and Aomine would hang out in Aomine’s room. She was a good woman a nice one so Kagami wondered what happened to her but then he reached Aomine’s room and all thought of his mother vanished from his mind. Aomine was still laying there. Kagami acutely hoped Aomine had woken up when he was away but no change. Momoi was sitting in his place holding Aomine’s hand. She didn’t cry not anymore not because she wouldn’t she just had no tears left to cry. 

One week. Seven days had gone by without anybody noticing. In past seven days more people came to visit Aomine. Kuroko was one of them demanding how this could ever happen. Kagami explained it all. Every time he had to explain it the feeling of guild was getting stronger and stronger. Finally he was alone with Aomine for once. Momoi said she needed to do soothing real quick and would be back in 10 minutes or so. Kagami just sat there in the crappy plastic hospital chair. His back was killing him right now but he would never leave Aomine’s side.

“Ne Daiki you will wake up right? We will play basketball again right…?”

Silence

“Daiki I love you so much I-I just I’m so sorry for not noticing it earlier for not being there for you, for not protecting you. I love you so much please Daiki open your eyes I need to hear your voice, your stupid remarks, your kisses and touches, your gentleness but also your roughness. I just need all of you. I don’t know what I am going to do without you so just.. please don’t leave me…”

For the first time in seven days Kagami cried. Hard. All his emotions were coming out. Sadness, angriness, rage, helplessness but also love. Love for Aomine. Hot tears landed on Aomine’s hand. Kagami couldn’t stop crying it was too much. With loud hiccups he could bring out only tree words. 

“I *hiccup* love *hiccup* you”

Kagami wasn’t aware of the figure outside of the door. Shocked to hear all of the boys words with so much emotion. The figure pushed the door gently open as to not alarm Kagami the figure stepped inside the room without Kagami noticing.

“Aomine I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me you asshole. Not only me but Momoi, Kuroko and the others. God you’re such an ass you know that I’m so worried about you. But I still love you so much. I just can’t live without you. I want you to stay here besides me”

Again the tears followed out of Kagami’s eyes. The figure was now standing behind Kagami and laid their hand on his shoulders. Kagami jolted and turned around. He was met with a couple of sad looking midnight blue eyes. 

Aomine’s mother was standing right behind him.

“Hello Kagami-kun, I haven’t seen you in a while”

She smiled sadly and looked into red eyes clouded from the tears. She gave him a small tweak in the shoulder to reassure him it was alright.

“I-I uhm ya uhm hello miss Aomine I’m uhm how long were you in here I- I may ask?” 

She chuckled at Kagami. Even with the tears still in his eyes he was blushing like mad right now. He was just too cute. Aomine always thought the same when Kagami blushed. Like mother like son.

“I came inside at the I love you part but I could hear you outside. Momoi I waiting outside. She came to get me to visit Daiki but then we hear you talking and Momoi looked sad and didn’t realised I could hear you to. I was shocked to hear your words but at the same time is was so glad. Daiki has someone who loves him so much. Even after the incident with the police you stayed”

“A-are you not discussed by me by us being together and all?”

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“Why would I dear. You’re a good boy and a good help in the kitchen”

She winked at him at the last part. Kagami was beginning to think Aomine inherit more habits of his mother then his father. The way she acted around him was so much like Aomine. 

“But all jokes aside. I would never be discussed by you or Daiki. He is my only son and I want him to be happy. Be it a woman or a man. The only thing that matters to me is Daiki’s happiness and now yours to”

Kagami looked up with new tears in his eyes. He then stood up and kissed Aomine on his lips.

“Hear that Ahomine. We were accepted by your mom”

He then walked towards Aomine’s mother and held out his hand. She stared at it but ignored it in favour of a big, strong hug.

“Everything will be alright. Time is at our side. I just know it”

They sat down together and talked some more. Momoi went home when she hear everything went well.

“So Daiki told you everything?”

“I think so yes”

Aomine’s mom looked at her hands.

“I was too weak to protect my only child. I feel so ashamed. I think Daiki hates me for it”

“N-no he doesn’t hate you. He always talked highly of you miss Aomine. He wanted to protect you with all his might. Not because you were weak but because he loved you so much”

“Thank you Kagami-kun for saying that”

“I was only telling the truth”

they talked some more about Aomine and other things. Kagami now knew the Aomine’s mom was also laying here in the hospital. She was still recovering but was almost healed. Aomine’s father had hit her quite hard and when she fell she hit her head on the table. After talking so much Aomine’s mom was getting tired and left to rest in her own room. Trusting Kagami with Aomine. After another hug she left.

“Ne Daiki your mom is a nice woman. I really like her”

Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep

“Daiki I’m going away for a bit okay? Please behave”

With that Kagami walked out of Aomine’s room. Out of the hospital. A plan forming inside of his head

“Okay were to start. Where are you you fucking asshole excuse of a father. I will find you and I will kill you for doing this to your wonderful wife and hot son”

Kagami walked away. Heading toward Aomine’s house. That was the first place on his checklist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. Some things happend here so ya -_-''
> 
> Again So Sorrry


	7. In the end it didn’t even matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you start reading this ch. I want to warn you the last two tags will be used in this ch. (the tags: Suicide and Paralysation)

“Where is he. Where is he. Where the fuck is he?!”

Kagami’s thoughts were a mess. The only thing that went through his mind was where Aomine’s dad was. He ran and searched everywhere but he just couldn’t find him. It was like he just disappeared into thin air. He has been searching for 6 hours straight and still no clue. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Who could help him now. Who was so smart to think something up and so good at planning. Images of scissors flashed through his mind. Nearly poking is eye out. Hell yes that was a good person. Well not a good good person a smart person who can come up with a plan for him. But there was one problem. Kagami scrolled up and down his contact list but couldn’t find his name. Only one person would have his number.

“Biep…Biep…Biep…Bie- Kuroko Tetsuya speaking”

“Kuroko I need Akashi’s number give it”

“Kagami-kun please calm down why do you need Akashi’s contact number for any way?”

“Things”

“Kagami-kun..”

“Advise on something so can you pretty please give it to me?”

“What kind of advice do you need from Akashi?”

“Kuroko please”

“…Oke I will sent it to you Kagami-kun but please don’t do anything rash. Can you promise me that?”

“…I-I don’t know I’ll try”

“…Alright…”

When Kagami ended the call 30 seconds went by and then..

“Piep..piep”

Kagami looked at the number and hesitated. Could he really do it. Kill someone. Images of Aomine flashed for his eyes. Laying in his hospital bed. All those tubes and that monotonous beeping sound of his heart. Kagami looked up with a cold look in his eyes. Yes he could. Pressing the call button he waited.

“Bieeep…Bieeep…Biee- Who is this?”

That voice could only belong to one person. The voice that was filled with power and knowledge. The arrogant voice of Akashi Seijuro.

“Akashi I need your help”

“Once again who is this?”  
“Kagami Taiga”

“Ah Taiga what a pleasure to hear from you. I knew you would eventually call me”

“Good then I don’t need to explain things. Help me”

“And what brings you into thinking I would help you?”

Kagami could hear it. Akashi was amused.

“Because he did something to your past pawns”

“Why would I care for past pawns Taiga?”

“You don’t care for your pawns so why calling them all together on the day of the Winter Cup?”

Silence.

“Taiga you are actually kind of smart are you not?”

“Not really”

“I will help you”

Kagami pulled his phone from his ear and stared at the screen. Was Akashi really willing to help him? Putting his phone back to his ear he asked:

“You will?”

“Yes I will to tell you the truth I already started to search for him. He was last seen around his house but didn’t enter it and went away so I do-” 

Kagami could faintly hear some voice on the background talking to Akashi but (even to his own surprise) he waited patiently for Akashi to start talking again.

“Taiga are you still there?”

“Yes”

“Good I wouldn’t be pleased if you hung up on me”

Really? Kagami thought

“But one of my man found out that Aomine’s father entered the house he saw him enter some minutes ago”

“Biep..biep..biep..”

Akashi pulled his phone from his ear and looked dumbfound at the screen,

“He hung up on ME?”

“Run Taiga run!”

Kagami ran towards the Aomine household the only thought was run. 

“Run harder you can run harder than this! GODDAMMIT RUN!”

When he reached Aomine’s house the cold air was still there and he froze. The police ribbon were still in place but no cop in sight but Kagami still couldn’t move. All the images of Aomine on the ground bleeding went through his mind. Bleeding, Red, pale, death. Shaking his head violently to get rid of those thoughts Kagami entered. Aomine’s dad wasn’t smart Kagami thought when he pushed the open door open. He tip toed towards the livening room, peeping inside only to find it empty (He did the same with the kitchen). Looking ahead he know were each door was leading to. The next door would be a toilet. The one across that door was a storage room. Then the stairs. On the first floor there were three more rooms and another door. One bathroom, one room with the washing machines and all. The last room was the bedroom of Aomine parents. The remaining door was for the stairs with would laid towards Aomine’s room. Kagami flushed red all of a sudden. All the thoughts of the things that happened in that room was making him embarrassed. But he wouldn’t get the chance to think any further because he heard a crashing sound out of Aomine’s room. 

“So there he is. Trashing his room now?”

Kagami didn’t care anymore. He walked with as much sound towards the door and went upstairs pushed the door open and froze in his track. There in the middle of the room stood a chair and on the chair stood Aomine’s father. Kagami looked at the scene with wide eyes. The falling noise he heard earlier was Aomine’s desk light which was no laying on the floor. Broken. But that didn’t matter what mattered was what Aomine’s father was trying to do. When Kagami spotted something around his neck everything was clear. Aomine’s father was trying to hang himself, I Aomine’s fucking room he was trying to fucking escape from life. Oh no fucking way in hell he would let that happen.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!”

Aomine’s father looked up and saw the redhead. Anger boiled up inside him. That was the red haired gay demon who made Aomine into something shameful.

With venom in his voice he asked…

“What are you doing here go away you took everything dear to me. GO AWAY YOU DEMON!!”

“No way you piss poor excuse for a father. No fucking way I’m going to let you do it. Not in this way and for sure not in Daiki’s room!”

“Don’t you dare say his name..”

“Or what you gonna hit me? Try if you can. Come on hit me. Come down and hit me”

Kagami knew he provoked him and he loved it. The look on his face was priceless. God he wanted to hit the fucking bastard so much. But Aomine’s father didn’t move. Still standing on the chair he calmly looked down on Kagami.

“No”

Kagami frowned at the calmness in his voice. 

“I do not want to let my family wait any longer. I need to go to them”

“What the fack are you talking bout?”

“Heaven you demon. Something you will never be in”

“Me a demon? How so did I hit my own child almost killed him? Did I hit my wife so had she fell and hit her head and was unconscious for nearly one whole week? Owh ya, no I didn’t do that. None of it and you call me a demon for what? For loving your son? You know you are a sad sad man Aomine-san a really sad man”

All the calmness disappeared from his face and he finally took the bait. Ripping off the cord around his neck he started to run towards Kagami with his arms stretched out ready to choke him. But Kagami was too fast and turned away so he couldn’t reach him but he fell over Aomine’s stupid basketball shoes. Before he knew what was happening Aomine’s dad was already on top of him, starting to beat him. His face, torso, stomach, legs. Everything started to hurt. How did Aomine bear all of this, every day. Then he felt a fist hitting his head really hard and his vision blurred. Aomine’s father hit him on the side of his head and he was losing consciousness.

“You know nothing you filthy fag. I will kill you!!”

Then he hit him once more and Kagami’s body stilled. Standing up he kicked Kagami one last time and walked toward the chair. Slowly he stared to climb the chair again. He didn’t notice Kagami woke up and looked at him. Breathing heavily he started to talk again.

“Do-don’t you f-fucking dare…don’t t-take your own l-life couse I need to do it”

Kagami coughed. He brought his hand towards his mouth and saw blood. 

“Great now I’m coughing up blood bastard”

But all of Kagami’s words didn’t reach the older man. When he stood on his chair again he placed the rope around the side of his neck again. Looking up towards the ceiling Aomine’s father said his last words.

“I’m coming now. My dear family we will be together again”

Before Kagami could say anything else Aomine’s father gave the chair a kick. A cracking noise was heard followed by the sound of the chair hitting the ground.

“GODDAMMIT NO FACK NO *coughing* GODFACKINGDAMMIT YOU FUCK!” 

Kagami looked at the hanging body in front of him genteelly swinging. Those were the last things Kagami saw before he lost his conscious.

Xxx  
At the same time  
Xxx

 

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

“Annoying sound. What the fuck is it anyway?”

Aomine slowly opened his eyes but shut them again when the bright hospital light hit his sensitive eyes.

“Fuck that’s bright, where am I?”

Aomine looked around the room when his eyes caught the sight of his mother’s black hair. She was sleeping with her arms folded on his bed and her head resting on them. Aomine smiled at the sight. She was save now that’s what mattered most. Aomine tried to sit upright but froze. Why couldn’t he feel his legs? Why the fuck didn’t feel them?! He started to panic which in turn woke up his mother.

“Daiki you’re awake. I’m so ha-”

“Mom I can’t feel my legs… why can’t I feel my legs..?”

She looked at her son and started to cry.

“Mom no why no mom why what no”

A doctor entered the room and saw that Aomine was awake and smiled but that smile soon faded when he saw his mom crying and the tears in Aomine’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“H-he can’t-”

Aomine’s mom tried to explain but her voice failed her so Aomine took over.

“I can’t feel my legs. Why can’t I feel my legs?!”

The doctor ruched towards Aomine’s side and checked his legs. He took one of them in his hands and stretched it which in turn made Aomine more upset because there was no feeling. He started to scream and swear, cried and screamed more. Two more doctors arrived to hold him still and eventually they had to cuff him to his bed. Aomine’s mother was waiting outside of the room. Seeing her child in that state, screaming and crying was something she hopped to never see. The news hit the both of the hard but Aomine he just... The terrible news was that Aomine was parlayed below his waist and the chances of recovering were low. He would never walk again was what the doctor said. Aomine was silent for the a couple of hours. He only looked ahead of him. After 5 hours he looked towards his mother.

“Where’s Kagami?”

“He not here dear”

“Ya I can see that but where is he?”

“I don’t know. We talked a bit and then I left to get some coffee but when I returned he was gone”

“Owh oke” was all he said and he went back to staring

“No please Daiki don’t do that. Please talk to me or just do something. Don’t just look at the wall”

“What can I do, I’m a fucking crippled now. I will never walk again, never play basketball, never walk beside Kagami, I can never play with him. I-i…”

Aomine’s mother stood up from her chair and walked towards her son and hugged him tide.

“Sssh Daiki it will be alright. You are strong and you will beat this. You’re not alone. You have me and Kagami and together we will pull you through this. I promise you. You WILL walk again. When those words left her mouth Aomine started to cry. 

When he calmed down he started to wonder where Kagami was. He really needed to see his boyfriend now. A cold shiver went down his spine at that moment. Not good. Not a good sign.

“PLEASE MAKE WAY PATIENT COMING THROUGH. GET OUT OF THE WAY INERGENCY!!”

Aomine curiously looked towards his open door and saw the doctors and nurses running with a hospital bed. He instantly paled. Was that red hair he saw just now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next ch will be up faster and as promised 
> 
> Happy ending


	8. While I breathe I hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update i promised it to be ON in one week but i didn't make it.  
> I have some health issues right now

“Ka-kagami? Was that Kagami?!”

The nurses had removed the restrains for his wrists a while ago when they thought he was calm enough but seeing a red haired figure passing by Aomine lost it again. He struggled to get up. He forgot that his legs were useless now and fell out of his bed with a loud bang. One of the nurse who passed his room saw his laying there and called for help but before help arrive Aomine started to crawl towards the open door. He needed to find out. He needed to know if what he saw was truly his red head. He was almost at the door when the pain kicked in. It just happened. It was like taking a walk outside and then get shot by a hit man. Out of nothing terrible pain. The doctors would later explain it as phantom pain. Aomine screamed. It hurt so fucking much.

“Aomine-san please stay calm a doctor will arrive soon. Please stay still do not move”

“B-but Kagami he-”

“It is alright Aomine-san we will bring you to your bed and we will give you your medicine so that you can rest”

“What? No!”

Struggling to escape the annoying nurse Aomine crawled further away but when he once again almost reached the door a doctor entered his room with a needle in his hand.

“Do-don’t you dare touch me with that thing. Really I dare you”

“Aomine-san I won’t have to use it if you can calm down on your own. So please”

“I am fucking calm!”

The last thing Aomine heard was the doctor sighting and tsssh-like sound when he pushed the substance out of the needle. Aomine’s eyes rolled back and before he could say anything again he was out like a light.

Xxx

Aomine’s dreams (if you could call it dreams they were more like nightmares) were awfull. Pictures of him in a wheelchair with a fluffy blanket covering his useless legs staring out of the window with dead fish eyes, one were all of his friends pitied him and the most terrible was the last one where he was all alone. Everybody left him. No one cared. Annoy Satsuki, caring mom, stupid annoying (but actually fun) team mates, creepy and fun to be with Tetsu and of course the light of his live…Kagami. They were all gone. He tried to wake up but the medicine wouldn’t let him do so for now. When he finally woke up his mother was sitting next to him pealing an apple for herself. When she looked up and saw Aomine looking at her she smiled.

“Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

“Drowsy”

She chuckled.

“I can understand that you slept for almost three days”

Aomine’s eyes widened at his mother’s words. Three day? Three whole days??! A flash of red went through his mind.

“KAGAMI?! Where is he?!”

His mother looked at him with a shocked expression. The loud voice of her son was something she hadn’t heard in a while but her faced softened after that and looked over Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine frowned when he noticed that his mother was looking at something behind him so he turned to see what had captured her attention.

“Morning sun-shine”

There on the other side of his bed sitting in a chair with his weird red and black hair was his light. Smiling the most angelic smile he could master. Before Kagami could say anything else Aomine threw himself at him. Kagami let out a roar of surprise and the result was that both of them were lying on the ground. Kagami chuckled but went silent when he felt his shirt becoming wet. Aomine’s mother stood up to look if everything was alright. When she caught Kagami glance she knew enough and walked out of the room to leave the two alone for now.

“Hey Aho what’s wrong?”

Silence.

“Daiki look at me”

Still no response. Kagami sighed. He then lifted his hands to cup Aomine’s cheeks and to pull his head up. He looked into teary eyes, something he almost never saw before on his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong”

“Wh-when I first woke up I saw someone with red hair on a hospital bed and I thought it was you”

“Why would I be in a hospital bed?”

“Because just before I saw the bed I felt a shiver running down my spine”

“Aha well I was here for a check-up but never in a bed so that was not me”

Aomine looked into red eyes and frowned his brows.

“A check-up?”

Kagami caressed Aomine’s cheek and sighed. He needed to tell Aomine about his father but before that he needed to kiss Aomine. He knew about his lower body’s condition but that didn’t scare him. Things would be different of course but when he heard the news from Aomine’s mom the first thought that crossed his mind was not to leave his side. Never in a thousand years would he leave Aomine over something like this. Never. 

“Before I tell you can I kiss you?”

“You still want me. Even with this body?”

“Really Daiki? Are you really asking me that?”

“I just need to hear it”

“Yes I want you. Even when your body’s like this”

Aomine sighed. He needed to hear those words and was happy now. He slowly bought his left hand up the cup Kagami’s cheek and pressed his lips on Kagami’s. Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hand and kissed back. He didn’t know that he missed his boyfriend this much. After a couple of minutes they broke apart. Both of them out of breath but in their eyes was hope for the future. Kagami pulled Aomine towards him so that their foreheads touched each other and both closed their eyes.

“Dum spiro spero”

Aomine opened his eyes but didn’t move away.

“What?”

“It’s Latin”

“You can speak Latin?”

“Fuck no. I only know this”

“Thought so you are too stupid to know a death language”

“Shut up..”

“What does it mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“Du-dum shiro sperow?”

“Hahaha no it’s Dum spiro spero”

“Ya that”

“It means while I breathe I hope”

“Ah”

Kagami chucked but soon his expression changed into another one. A more serious one. He already told Aomine’s mother the whole story about how he hung himself in Aomine’s room to get closer to his family. So now Aomine needed to hear it to.

“Aomine I’m going t tell you something about you fath-”

“He’s dead no?”

Kagami frowned.

“Y-yes he is dead”

“Oke. Did you do it?”

“No”

“He killed himself?”

“Yes”

“Care to tell me how?”

Kagami bite his lower lip and turned his eyes away.

“He-he hanged himself”

“Did he now”

Aomine was to calm for this. What was up with his reaction? Kagami turned his eyes towards Aomine and saw that Aomine’s face was ripped off all his emotions. When Aomine noticed that Kagami was looking at him he turned his head and smiled a fade smile.

“So he’s gone?”

“Y-yes”

“Good”

“Daiki you-”

“No don’t”

Kagami immediately shut his mouth.

“So tell me the story”

Kagami told him the story. About how his father first tried then their talk then the fight then the actually hanging. He passed out right after that so he didn’t know much of the things that happened then but from what he heard was that one of Akashi’s men went inside and found him there. He then called an ambulance and the rest was police work.

“They won’t arrest you again?”

Kagami shrugged.

“Didn’t kill him”

“True”

“How much did he hurt you?”

“I told you he kicked me a few times an-”

“Not that. You needed check-ups so some of them were bad no?”

“Not really. They only took a look at my head nothing more. no broken bones of bruised ones. Only some light bruises here and there. Aomine sighed in relief.

“Aomine I know you don’t like to talk about it but your legs-”

“Useless. From my waist to little toe paralysed for life. Nothing can be done bout it. Need to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of my fucking life”

Kagami glanced at Aomine.

“Really Daiki? Are you that weak”

Aomine looked up with hate in his eyes. Kagami was now crossing the line.

“What the fuck do you mean weak?!”

“Owh come on. You know what I mean”

“I am not weak you fucktard!”

“You’re not weak? HA don’t make me laugh you gave up so fucking easily”

“Well what’s there to do. Doctors said I will never walk again and-”

“And you believe them. Let them say shit like that without even trying to do something?! Are you the Aomine Daiki. The one with the annoying “The only one who can beat me is me” crap. If you are then fucking prove it asshole!” 

Aomine stared blankly at Kagami but Kagami wasn’t done talk just yet.

“The only one who can beat your body is you. Daiki I know that you can do it. You can beat this. You’re not alone. Momoi-san, Kuroko, your mom and of course me. We will all be there for you, not to pity you but to support you. Don’t give up so easily. It is so not you dammit”

“Ka-kagami can I really do this. Can I really?”

“Of course you can! It need time and a lot of patients, hard work and so on but I’m sure you will pull through”

Again Kagami smiled his angel smile. Aomine looked lost for a few minutes but then his old smirk returned. Hell if he let this beat him down. He then nodded.

“The only one who can beat me is me. And you know I am one of the miracles so… ”

Kagami laughed at that. He missed this Aomine. The one who was so confident about everything he did. The future looked a little brighter now.

Xxx

Aomine needed to stay in the hospital for some time. For his legs and the stab wounds. In the time that he was in the hospital many people visit him. Of course Momoi and Kuroko but also the other members of the GOM. Kise cried of course. It’s Kise we’re talking about, Midorima was gentle in his own way and advised him some medical tips, Murosakibara offered him food and before Akashi said anything he first waved Kagami as a sign he needed to come to him. Kagami looked confused at first but then remembered he hung up on Akashi. He was fucked he just knew it.

“You hung up on me Taiga”

“Ya I uhm I didn’t mean to eeh dammit…Sorry….”

Akashi chuckled. He wasn’t really mad he just liked to mess with the red head.

“Good, but don’t let it happen again I will snip your fingers”

After saying that Akashi walked towards Aomine’s room. Kagami didn’t move to scared to even move one muscle. Damn Akashi was scary as hell. When Akashi noticed Kagami wasn’t following him he only smiled at himself. Good.  
After the members of the GOM left his old team mates came. That was awkward at first but soon the tension left the room and they were chatting like old friends.

The doctors said there was no hope in Aomine ever regaining his ability to walk but the two teens turned a deaf ear towards their words and started with his treatment. There was a long way in front of them but that didn’t matter. They had each other and their friends to help. They will make it happen. Because miracles do happen right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for now i will write an epilogue but because of my heath issue idk when it will be ON. i really had fun in writing the story and injoyed the view of hits, kudo's and comment increase  
> Thank you all for staying with me and my story.  
> Well bye bye for now ^.^/


	9. Things we lost can be found again in the most unlikely places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quietly places this here and backs away...*

A little over 4 months have past since the incident with his father and Aomine is still lying in his comfy hospital bed with no feeling at in his lower half. He was tired but not from sleep. He wanted to do things. Mostly on his own for once. When he closes his eyes he can see himself running, running like there is no tomorrow but when he opens his eyes again and look down a long sigh escapes his mouth. The door opens and reveals his red haired lover.

“Hey Daiki how are you doing today?” Kagami asks while walking towards the tanned teen.

“Same as the past couple of week I think” Aomine answers flatly. 

Kagami sighs Aomine really isn’t making this any easier for anyone. 

“Oh well come on you have an appointment with your therapist in the rehab room”

“Oh ya well let me just get out of bed and WALK towards you so we can WALK tighter now shall we” Aomine answers pissed.

“Dammit Daiki shut up so I can help you and get on time for your appointment”

“Fine..” Aomine grumbles.

\-----

With help from Kagami he stands up form his wheelchair with great difficulty. He grabs the bars of the parallel bar device and lifts himself up. Kagami smiles bright at Aomine who in return gives him a pain smirk. After such a long time without any form of exercise tanned arms tremble with the effort of keeping himself upright. Warm sweat runs down his face already and he didn’t even take his first step. Feeling a warm hand on his back he looks up slightly and look right in those blood red eyes. Those eyes are so full with many things, things that are pushing Aomine to take a step. But his leg won’t moves, listen to him.

“Goddammit MOVE!” he yells to himself.

“Daiki don’t push it. This takes time’’ Kagami says with worry in his voice. The deep voice rings trough Aomine’s head but he won’t listen. He needs his fucking legs to listen to him right now!

“Ka-kagami shut up..” Aomine pants. It hurts. It hurt so much. With those thought his arms finally give in and Aomine falls on the ground. At first a shocked expression grosses his face but then realisation hits him. He clinches his fists and hits the floor in between his useless legs. He wants to laugh at himself for being like he is now but rather than a laugh slipping from his mouth a quit sob leaves it instead. 

“Daiki! Are you alright?!” Kagami is at his side in an instant, unsure of what to do he places his hand on Aomine’s shoulder. When Aomine feels those warm hand on his body he loses it. He is so mad. He bats Kagami’s hands away and struggles to get in his wheelchair. Kagami stands up with to help him but Aomine lets out this animalistic growl and Kagami back away.

“I can at least do this on my fucking own. So let me be and go away!’’ Aomine yells the last part rather hard. Kagami opens his mouth to shout to him to not be so hard on himself and the people around him because it won’t do him any good but shouts it again and walks away. His hand hanging because he just doesn’t know anymore maybe Aomine’s doctor was right. Likely Aomine would never walk again…

Aomine struggles to get in his wheelchair but it somehow worked and he rolls out of the rehab room. With specific place in mind he just rolls around the hospital.   
People pass him and whisper things to one an other but Aomine doesn’t heard is doesn’t want to hear their pity talk. After some time he arrives at the small restaurant with large windows. Pushing himself toward those windows and looks outside. People enter and leave the hospital every 2 minutes or so. Some with a broken arm and some with just a bandage around a finger.   
Letting his eyes room around some more he sighs and just when he wants to turn around his eyes catch a glimpse of a little boy with an orange ball in his small hands.   
Gripping his wheel tight Aomine looks as the boy walks towards the playground and sees for the first time this hospital has a sports field.   
The boy is small so he stands close to the basket and grows the ball. Aomine holds his breath as he watches the ball fly to the air but misses the hoop. The boy shakes his head and walks towards the orange basketball, picking it up he once again throws it. Aomine is long gone from the window and rolls towards the door, cursing when he can’t open it himself. He looks around for help but the door gives away and he can wheel away. Looking up he sees a woman smiling down at him. He mumbles a quite   
thank you and rolls away towards the sports field.

\------

The boy is still there trying to shot but every time he misses. The man rolls towards him and the boy sees him coming, lowering the ball and watches as the strange blue haired man in a wheelchair stops in front of him.

“Hello” The man greet.

“He-hello” the boy reply shyly 

“My name is Aomine Daiki whats yours?”

The boy looks around nervously. The man looks at him and laugh suddenly, looking back at the man with a questionable look in his eyes the man replies.

“Look kid I’m not gonna kidnap you and even if I wanted I wouldn’t come far with these things” the man signs at his legs. “Can’t walk so you probably outrun me” he chuckles.

The boy stares at the man and then laughs at that, his shyness gone with the wind.

“My name is Azuma Daikichi” the boy replies.

“ So Azuma-kun whatcha doing?”

“I’m playing basketball. Do you know it Aomine-san?”

“Ah yes I know what kind of sport it is. I used to play it before the thing with my legs happened” Aomine says. A thought crosses his mind. He talks about his situation so freely with this young boy like it’s nothing. Not even his therapist couldn’t get him to talk.

“Really? Were you good at it?”

“Hahaha yes I was really good, nobody could even beat me when I was in middle school” Aomine says somewhat proudly.

Daikichi looks at him with eyes filled with awe. Bringing the ball up towards Aomine’s face the boy smiles and asks if Aomine could teach him some tricks. The blue haired teen smiles but as soon as that smile appears it disappears again.

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t walk anymore…”

“N-never ever again?”

“Yes”

Daikichi looks down towards his shoes. He wanted to ask why he couldn’t walk anymore but his mother said it is rude to such questions so bluntly.

“I was stabbed in my stomach but something happened with my back with the nerves and shit so that’s why I can’t walk anymore”

Daikichi up into midnight blue eyes.

“I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“For asking”

Aomine looked at the small boy. Watching as his body sifted from his left leg to his right. He was really pale, maybe he was a patient here but the boy didn’t look sick at all if you put the paleness aside. So his not so bright mind concluded that the boy was visiting someone.

“Don’t be you didn’t even ask to begin with so no harm done there. Are you visiting someone here?”

“Ah no I sort of live here. I’m sick”

“Oh mind if I ask what your sickness is?”

“Uhhmm it was something like lukeania?”

“Leukaemia...?”

“YES that one. My treatment is today but I feel fine so I went outside when my mom wasn’t looking”

Aomine could only look at Daikichi. He couldn’t be any older then 9. How could the world work this way. He only lost his legs but would live on but this small pale boy… Only god knows how long he has to live.

“I-I can help you I think with your shooting that is. If you still want”

“Really?!”

“Yes. Oke so let’s begin with your form”

The last 1,5 hour he spent with Daikichi were the most fun he had since he lot his ability to walk. Daikichi was a fast learner and as soon as he understood what he did wrong he would ask Aomine for advice and such. But all to soon it was over. A woman came running towards the 2 boys. Calling for Daikichi the woman bent over to catch her breath.

“Daikichi, so this is where you went. I was so worried” the woman huffs out. She looks at Aomine and his wheelchair.

“Oh my I’m so sorry did he cause you trouble?”

“No not at all. If anything he helped me in more ways than one”

The woman smiles at him and Aomine’s brain than makes the right connections. This was the woman who opened the door for him so kindly.

“Daikichi I’m glad you had fun but we need to go now”

“Do I really need to go? I feel fine today!”

Daikichi’s mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. This happened every time but it was never easy.

“Hey Daikichi don’t give your mom such a hard time. You need to go though your treatment like a man so you can get beter 100% therefore I can teach you all the thing I know. An athlete need to be in top form”

“I-I’ll go so just you wait. I’m gonna be super healthy the next time you see me!”

“That’s the spirit!” 

“Bye bye Aomine-san”

“Bye Daikichi”

Mother and son walked away talking about his treatment and that after if he was a good boy they would get some ice cream. Aomine smiled and looked as they went into the hospital. 10 minutes passed without any movement from the teen but then someone hit him in the back of his head. Rubbing the sore spot he looks up to the only person who dared to hit him.

“Kagami what the actually fuck?”

“Come on lets go inside and get you to bed”  
“But I’m not tired at all”

Kagami looks down at his boyfriend who looked so alive right now, so happy, he was worried about Aomine as soon as the Tanned teen rolled out of the rehab room and followed him silently. When Aomine stopped before the window Kagami felt like crying. The once so proud Aomine Daiki sitting in a wheelchair looking out of a window with a depressed look on his face. But then Aomine spotted something and went towards the door. Kagami almost rushed towards him to help him but a lady beat him to it.   
Grinning at the awkward Aomine he followed behind Aomine, thanking the woman on his way, his eyes widened when he saw where Aomine was heading.  
Kagami just watched as Aomine and the boy on the court played. He just fixed his gaze on the two and let them be, keeping a special eye on Aomine.

“I know but you have a appointment tomorrow and I don’t want you grumpy like an old person. So come on get you wheelchair ass in motinon or do I need to help you?”

“You are a royal bastard you know that?”

“Yes I know but you didn’t answer my question”

“Push me asshat”

“With love sweety” Kagami replied sweetly and wheeled him towards the hospital

\-----

That night Aomine couldn’t sleep. His mind playing to much images. Quite a few things happened today but the small pale looking Daikichi was what stayed within his mind the most. Such a small body fighting for its future and Aomine was being a whiney little bitch about his own body with had a 40% healing change, the doctors had said that, so he need to get his act together. Not only for himself but for all the people around him especially Kagami. A small sound pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking at the door with a questing look he saw a small body press it self inside.

“Aomine-san are you still awake?” a small voice whispered

“Yes Daikichi I’m still awake. What brings you here doh? How did you even know where my room was”

The boy walks up towards Aomine’s bed and climbs in his bed. Aomine helps him because his small legs couldn’t really reach his bedside. Now with the boy on his numb lap Daikichi smiled up towards him.

“Well I’m going to help you walk and as for your room I asked a nurse” the small boy says with much pride puffing his chest up.

“You what?” Aomine asked stupidly.

“I. am. going. to. help. you. so. that. you. can. walk. again” 

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Well I looked it up on the computer here and asked some doctors and they said to take it with little steps. So come on!”

Aomine couldn’t believe his ears this boy was going to help him too. Daikichi jumped of his lap, walking towards Aomine his wheelchair bringing it to him. He pulls on Aomine’s arm and the tanned teen dumbly follows suit. Once in the wheelchair Daikichi puched Aomine out of his room and towards the rehab room.

“Was that your best friend?” Daikichi asks after a little while.

“Who?”

“The red haired man”

“Ah no uhm yes also but he is my boyfriend to”

“As in the same way as a girlfiend?”

“Yes”

“And he helps you and stuff?”

“Yes even before this all” signing towards his legs

“Wow that’s cool”

Aomine snickers never had he thought someone would say this to him that having a male partner was cool. But he agreed Kagami was cool. They arrived at that room a couple of minutes later. Pushing Aomine towards the much hated parallel bar device placing Aomine on one side. Before Aomine could ask any questions Daikichi runs to the other side, steps in between the 2 bars and grabs them and walks towards Aomine again before he stops 50 cm away from Aomine.   
Aomine looks at Daikichi with wide eyes.

“Stand up”

“Daikichi I-“

“No don’t give me a hard time be a man and take your treatment” Daikichi says bratty.

Aomine looks at him and laughs at him. Damn brat is using my words against me!  
Taking a deep breath Aomine reaches for the 2 bars, grips the tide and heaves himself up. Again his arms tremble with much effort and sweat is forming on his forehead.

“Yeay Aomine-san you are standing” Daikichi says while clapping his tiny hands.

Aomine smiles at him but soon his expression darkens when he feels his arms giving away. Before he can think of what to do next Daikichi claps his hand and sing his name as if calling a puppy. Daiki snorts at this a takes one hand of the bars and places it down 10 cm further dragging his dead lower body with him. Before he knows it he stands before Daikichi again. Smiling like a crazy person looking over his shoulder at the distance, patting like a horse who just won the derby he sinks down on his but. Still smiling.

“I-I just walk Daikichi I just..”

“Yep you just walked 50 cm. how do you feel?”

“I feel like I’m on top of the world like really” 

He just walked how can he not feel happy right now. After 4 months he finally took his first steps ON HIS OWN. The muscles in his face are starting to cramp from the big smile but he doesn’t care. He looks up towards Daikichi with bright eyes.

“Again”

“Aomine-san you need to take it easy remember?”

“I-I know but just one more time!”

Daikichi sighs but smiles. Adults are such a hand full.   
2 week have passed and Aomine and Daikichi kept their nightly training up. Aomine was able to walk 120 cm now with out help and he felt like god the device was 150 cm long so only a little bit more and he would show Kagami. When another week past Aomine was sure he could show his new skill to Kagami. It was midday when   
Aomine called Daikichi and explained his plan to the boy.

“Oke Daikichi here the plan. First place me in the position you as always sat me in, then go and get Kagami for me I want him to see this” 

“Oke Aomine-san!”

The boy walks away after setting Aomine on the beginning of the bars. Aomine is nervous as hell and if he could he would wobble up and down with his leg. After what felt like hours Kagami and Daikichi finally arrived. Daikichi looking proud and Kagami confused and panicked.

“Aomine what is this all about? Daikichi said you wanted to trow yourself out of the window!” Kagami asks

Aomine look at the boy in question and frowned.

“Well I couldn’t give away the reason as to why he needs to be here now could I?” 

“Point taken” Aomine says bluntly.

“Aomine?!”

“Relax Taiga I’m not gonna jump but.. Kagami do me a favour and go stand on the other side”

“What why?”

“Just do it asshat!”

“Oke oke be nice dickweed… Jeez…” Kagami replies but goes anyway.

“Oke so now what?” Kagami huff out grossing his arms over his chest somewhat irritated because aomine has an appointment in less then 5 minutes.

“Oke watch this!”

Aomine grabs the bars and Kagami’s eyes go wide. Is he going to… noway… he wouldn’t….couldn’t…   
But he does. Heaving himself up the first thing Kagami noticed are Aomine his arms. No sign of trembling at all, a little bit of sweat but that’s it. But that’s not all what left Kagami gasping is what Aomine does next. Placing his hand 10 cm further he drags/steps and moves forward. Half way there Aomine pants but keeps going. He needs to do this dammit!  
Kagami is in awe his boyfriend is walking towards him. When Aomine finally reaches him he falls the last 5 cm but Kagami catches him, crying like a baby but smiling all the same.

“Ohmygod DAIKI!”

“Ya I did it” he puffs out, tired as hell but feeling great about it.

After that Aomine begins his new trainings schedule and slowly learns to walk again with really small steps. Surprising everybody around him. He was a goddamn miracle so he could preform one at least! 

\-----  
3 years later

Kagami wakes up from a nice dream. He and Aomine were plying a game of basketball and it was just so nice he was kind of pissed he woke up. As to why he woke up there was a heavy weight on is stomach but also a wet nasty feeling. Sighting he pulled the blankets away and was rewarded with the cute sight of his boyfriend sleeping face. Slightly drooling on his stomach but Kagami forgave him. Last night activity proved to be a real workout for Aomine their first time after so long was just... Their life together had been a roll coaster with its ups and hell deep downs but never did they give up an each other. They fought to get where they are now. Smiling down he pats Aomine’s hair softly as to not wake him up but it fails. Aomine stirs and slowly wakes up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hey you” Kagami says

“Mhmmm” 

“How are you feeling?”

“My butt hurts”

“Thank god it does”

Aomine looks up and pretends to look mad but fails and starts to laugh.

“Ya thank god it hurts…”

Kagami smiles and ruffles his hair fondly.

“How’s Daikichi?”

“Good last text from his mom said he turned 14 and is still fighting hard but the treatment helps him”

“Good to hear, we need to go and visit him sometime soon”

“Ya I promised him to teach him some tricks”

Aomine’s basketball skills were almost back with some difficulty but he managed it just fine against Kagami. So the dream Kagami had was a memory rather than a dream.

“Hey Aomine?’’

“Mhm?’’

“Not Alone”

“What?”

“You’re not alone” Kagami says while cupping Aomine’s cheeks and letting his forehead touch Aomine’s lightly.

“You never will be. Ever’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for Not Alone. Finally it has come to an end *Trows confetti into the air* thank you for all the kudos, comments and hits for this

**Author's Note:**

> If you find yourself in this situation you are not alone out there. people want to help but you have to let them. I know it is hard at first but trust me it will help. You are a strong person do not let people tell you otherwise.


End file.
